


Have I Not Done Enough?

by Rosela978



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosela978/pseuds/Rosela978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their performance for 'This Love', BamBam figured their fans could finally see how much he has changed for the better... but he didn't expect this. caring!Yugyeom ftw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Not Done Enough?

After their “This Love” performance, BamBam figured their fans could finally see that he’s not the cute and adorable BamBam they knew before. He hoped that his new look from their “If You Do” and “Fly” comebacks would change that, but their fans were only confused about his change. Hopefully now, they could see that he can be sexy.

Since he was alone in his room, he looks up their performance, and his heart stops at the sight of Yugyeom in the first few seconds. He was practically in a trance when his boyfriend started singing and dancing; how could Yugyeom be so flawless? And he was too sexy for words, holy crap, BamBam could feel himself getting aroused. He closes his eyes and groans. Not now, he needed to see if their fans said anything about him.

He scrolls down to the comments and reads through them. Of course there were some about Jinyoung and his body rolls. BamBam had to admit, those were really hot… His mind then wanders to Yugyeom doing body rolls. He licks his lips and glares, slapping himself. Not the time, BamBam! He shouldn’t have watched the first 10 seconds before looking through these comments.

He reads through more, most being about JB’s wellbeing. Of course, their leader was in the hospital; Youngjae had visited him as soon as they were free. Those two were inseparable when they had finally realized their feelings for each other, and that was only a few days before the accident. All of them could see how close they've gotten ever since then.

He reads a few comments about Jinyoung being a bias wrecker. The group knows this. Despite not even trying, Jinyoung manages to always be cute or sexy or anything in between. Mark’s told them, really admitted to them, that he could never keep his hands to himself or restrain himself because of that. Actually, when they got home the night of the performance, which was two nights ago, Mark took all of them by surprise when he kissed and lifted Jinyoung and carried him to his room. Since they didn't want to hear that, they decided to go out for a bit.

BamBam chuckles. That’s when he found out that they were together. He was the only one who didn't know or suspect anything, even Youngjae had his suspicions. Then again, he’s too focused on his image. He noticed that when he gets home, he goes straight to the bathroom to wash up and then to his bedroom to pick out his clothes for the next day. He sometimes doesn't hang out with them when they watch a movie in the living room or play a game or anything. He realizes that he even neglects his poor Yugyeom who stopped trying to hug him or kiss him when he’s going through his clothes because he’ll always get rejected. BamBam sighs. How could he do that?

He reads through more comments and barely finds anything on him. Even Jackson had fans complementing his singing part. He then sees his name but immediately regrets reading it. _BamBam’s pose at the end makes me laugh lol._

He glares at the screen before shutting the laptop rather harshly. How could he go through so much only to have it blown up in his face? He even ignored Yugyeom to perfect his image! He’s gone through so much, and still, the fans don’t even see it! They only see and remember his cute and funny self; nothing can change that.

He sniffs as angry tears runs down his face, and he wipes them away. What will it take? Should he just go back to being cute? But that’s not who he is anymore. He’s changed, not just his image, but his personality. The reason he was so cute back then was he was nervous in interviews and shows. When the cameras were on, he didn't know how to act. Now that he’s comfortable and shows who he truly is, their fans don’t appreciate it. They even say that they miss their adorable BamBam, and that hurts him.

He starts sobbing, and he lies on his side to curl into a ball. Why can’t he be himself?

~

“Don’t you think you should check on Bam?” Jinyoung asks Yugyeom as he brings the popcorn and sits next to Mark on the couch. “He’s been in your room for too long now. How about you tell him to come watch the movie with us?”

Yugyeom glances towards the hall before looking at the couple sitting next to him. “I’ve learned to just leave him be when he’s focusing on his clothes.”

“Yes, but that’s why you need to go in there and convince him,” Mark answers. “He needs to stop obsessing over that, and he needs to come and hang out with us.”

“Why me?”

They all give him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look before Jackson answers. “Believe it or not, Gyeom, but since you are his boyfriend, you have to be the one to go and convince him.”

“And not just that, he listens to you even more than he listens to Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung answers. “So please go and tell him to come and relax.”

Yugyeom sighs since he knows all he’s going to get from BamBam is a hand motion to leave, but he stands up and makes his way to their room anyway. When he opens the door though, he didn't expect to see BamBam curled into a ball and crying. He immediately went into caring boyfriend mode and closed the door before rushing to his Bammie. “Hey,” He whispers, resting a hand on BamBam’s waist and running the other hand through his hair. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

BamBam opens his eyes to look at Yugyeom before closing them again and shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

Yugyeom frowns and picks him up to sit on the bed while holding him. He sits with his legs crossed while BamBam sat on his lap, his head resting on his chest. “Don’t tell me that. You’re crying. Let me help you, ok?”

“Am I sexy?”

Well, he wasn’t expecting that. “What’s with that question?”

When he doesn't get an answer, he leans back a bit to lift BamBam’s head to look at him. He wipes the tears away before caressing his cheeks. “Why are you asking that, Bam?”

“Just answer me…” BamBam’s eyes look away.

“Of course you are. Now tell me where that came from?”

BamBam was silent as he looks away, getting out of Yugyeom’s hold. He was still seated on his lap as he crosses his arms. “You’re not just saying that right?”

“Of course not. You are sexy, ok?” Yugyeom rubs his lower back. “Now tell me why you had to ask me that.”

BamBam sighs before he looks at his boyfriend. “The fans don’t seem to think so. I just read the comments from our recent performance, and none of them said anything about my dancing… except one who said my last pose was funny. I just feel like no matter what I do, they’re always gonna see me as that adorable kid. I’m not gonna be mature or sexy enough…” He bites his lip and looks away, almost in tears again. “I've changed since then… I can’t go back to being cute, that’s not who I am…”

“You’re right,” Yugyeom answers, kissing his temple. “You've changed, but I don’t agree with you when you say the fans still see you as that adorable kid. Ok, you’re still adorable, but it’s not the same adorable as before.”

“Really?” BamBam asked, disbelieving. “I didn’t even read one comment that said anything good about me.”

“Well, you were looking at the wrong video then…” Yugyeom smiles widely then looks around for BamBam’s laptop. “Let me show you something.” He grabs his laptop and puts it on BamBam’s lap, opening it and putting in the password. Since YouTube was already open, Yugyeom signs into his account and goes to his liked videos, clicking the one on top.

“What’s this?” BamBam asks when he hears ‘This Love’ in the speakers before the video starts on him.

“A fancam,” Yugyeom says, smiling. “The whole video just follows you.”

BamBam watches for a moment before looking at Yugyeom with a raised brow. “And this is in your likes?”

“And my favorites.” Yugyeom smiles sheepishly. “I may or may not have replayed this over and over when I first saw it. That’s not the point though.” He focuses on the screen again, scrolling down. “Read these comments.”

As BamBam reads the comments, a blush starts forming on his face. They were all talking about how sexy he was and how this performance was perfect for him. He recognizes the username of the person who said his pose looked funny, and here they said the same thing except with an added ‘ _but I have to admit, this is so good! His moves are perfect and so flawless :D <3 this was an amazing performance from him! I love how much he’s grown since debut, I love you BamBam!’_

Tears come to his eyes again, except this time, he was smiling. “See?” Yugyeom said, kissing his cheek. “They can see how much you’ve changed. This video has at least 2 times the views of mine, Jackson’s, Youngjae’s, and Jinyoung’s.”

“Mark-hyung?” BamBam asked.

“Oh, he has the most.”

They both laugh. “Don’t tell Jinyoung-hyung about that,” BamBam replies, still laughing.

As they calm down, Yugyeom puts the laptop back on the bed and immediately kisses his boyfriend’s neck which makes him giggle and push him away. “Stop, you know I’m ticklish there!”

Yugyeom wraps his arms around BamBam’s slim waist and kisses him. “Mm, I know, but you love when I leave marks there.”

The blush forms on his cheeks again. “Yes, but that’s not…”

A loud knock on the door makes them jump, and a muffled voice shouts to them. “You better not be having sex in there! We told you to make him come to the living room, not make out with him!”

“Shut up, Jackson!” BamBam calls back.

“Jackson, huh? Am I your friend, Bam? Don’t make me come in there!”

“Hyung!” Yugyeom says, laughing. “We’ll be there, ok?”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get carried away now!”

When they hear him walk away, BamBam chuckles. “We should go then, huh?”

Yugyeom nods and stands up, making BamBam get off of him and stand as well. He then pulls his boyfriend into a hug and kisses him passionately, even going as far as to dip him. BamBam giggles and kisses him back, holding himself up by wrapping his arms around Yugyeom’s neck. He then wraps his legs around his waist when they stand upright again. “Hey,” Yugyeom says. “You heard him. Don’t get carried away.”

“I know,” BamBam replies, smiling and kissing him again. “I just… Thank you.”

Yugyeom smiles and blushes. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“But I do… and,” BamBam sighs. “I’m sorry for ignoring you when I’m going through my clothes… I shouldn’t be doing that. You're my boyfriend, and I’ve been neglecting you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, really.” Yugyeom brushes their noses together. “I know you wanted to focus on making the fans see who you truly are. But now that they know how sexy and amazing you are, can you focus on us?”

“Of course, besides,” BamBam kisses Yugyeom’s jaw. “I need to make up for all that time I ignored you.” He lightly licks his neck before starting to suck on the skin.

“Y-Yes, you do,” Yugyeom breathes out, closing his eyes and holding him closer.

A loud knock sounds on the door again. “What did I say?! Stop sucking each other’s faces and come out here! I swear if I open this door and see you two having sex, I will make Jinyoung-hyung come in here, and you don’t want our umma to have a heart attack do you?!”

They quickly break apart with BamBam jumping off of him and opening the door. “We’re coming, we’re coming,” He said, smiling. Jackson raises an eyebrow from seeing how flustered they were, especially Yugyeom who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

“Uh huh…” Jackson said with a smile. “Well, come on then.”

BamBam grabs Yugyeom’s hand and pulls him along, but Jackson stops them. “I think our youngest should calm down first. He wouldn’t want to go out there with that in his pants.” And Jackson practically runs away, laughing his hyena laugh.

BamBam looks and realizes exactly what Jackson was talking about. “Well,” He said, looking up at Yugyeom who was covering his face. “I didn’t think I neglected you that much.”

“Sh-Shut up.”


End file.
